Your Smile
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Aku tidak perlu menyaksikan seisi dunia ini tanpamu. Karena aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku dalam senyummu. RnR, please? My first Spain x Belarus fanfiction!


**Halooo, minna-san! Udah lama gak main di fandom Hetalia kesukaan saya ini~ Aduuh kangen deh. #peluksatusatu #sksd #dikemplang. **

**Setelah ngebaca artikel tentang Barcelona, saya jadi kepikiran buat fic ini. Dan... taraa! Jadi, deh SpaBela yang dibikin denan pedenya saya main nulis begitu aja di Ms. Word tanpa ngedit lagi. HAHAHA. **

**Ehem, another fic one-shot dari saya. Semoga anda semua suka, yaa X'3**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Your Smile**

a HETALIA fanfic

By : YandereHachan24

Spain x Belarus

Rate : **T**

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**WARNING!**

OOC, Full of Romance, AU, Human name, typo(s) kalo ada, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit khas Mediterania yang dipayungi dengan langit biru gelap yang tak berarak awan sama sekali itu terlihat begitu elegan dan modern. Selain itu, suasananya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan hiruk pikuk ibu kota wilayah otonom Katalonia yang berdiri pada abad 230 sebelum masehi ini. Namun musim dingin masih menerjang kota tua di Spanyol ini.

Kota ini berperan sebagai galeri hidup dari arsitektur dan dekorasi bergaya modernis dan Art Nouveau (Seni Baru). Kuil-kuil dan bangunan karya arsitek Antoni Gaudí, gereja abad pertengahan, sisa tembok Romawi dan _plaza_ serta tempat orang berjalan-jalan-semuanya terkesan istimewa. Disebut "Parisnya Spanyol" oleh Hans Christian Andersen atas kecantikan dan warisan budayanya yang kaya, Barcelona mendapatkan lagi kejayaannya lewat status otonomi terbaru serta diterimanya budaya Katalonia dalam kerajaan Spanyol.

Barcelona, memang selalu sama indahnya pada setiap waktu.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk kurva senyuman yang jarang ditampakannya. Desau angin bertiup pelan membuat anak-anak rambut panjangnya yang _blonde platinum _beriak-riak menampar-nampar wajah cantiknya. Bahkan pita putih penghias rambutnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan angin yang tak menentu arahnya.

Sekali lagi, dirapatkan kembali mantel coklat di dada dengan kedua tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan wol putih yang tampak serasi dengan mantel tadi. Mata violetnya menatap hangat lalu-lalang di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dia memperhatikan anak-anak berambut pirang dan kecokelatan di mana-mana bersama orangtua mereka. Ah, bulan Desember. Semuanya tak pernah terasa sekering ini di musim dingin Barcelona.

Selalu ada kehangatan di dalamnya.

Ekor matanya memerhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan untuk mengisi ruang dingin satu sama lain. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang ia pikirkan sih?

Gadis Belarussia itu menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya lalu menatap gereja tertua di kota Barcelona tersebut. Gereja katolik tersebut bahkan tak pernah selesai dibangun sejak tahun 1882. Gereja Expiatori de la Sagrada Família yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Bangunan itu nyaris mirip dengan museum-museum cantik yang ada di Barcelona pada umumnya. Dia nyaris tak bisa membedakannya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti selera arsitektur orang-orang Spanyol sebelum bertemu dengan _dia._

_Dia._

Seulas senyuman lebih lebar ditampakannya.

Dia teringat seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Spanyol. Seorang arsitek dengan kulit kecokelatan namun selalu berkilau karena senyuman ramahnya yang selalu merekah dengan riang dan ceria. Membawa suasana positif dengan perkataan lembutnya, gaya bicaranya yang menenangkan dan tawanya yang sanggup mencairkan suasana dingin.

Musim dingin, tidaklah ada artinya dibandingkan dengan senyuman laki-laki itu.

Sesaat dirinya kembali pada masa lalu.

Pada masa saat ia menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda hangat tersebut.

Pada saat ia mendengar suara pemuda itu untuk pertama kali.

Dan senyuman hangatnya untuk pertama kali pula.

* * *

"Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," senyuman riangnya terukir di lapisan kulit kecokelatan tersebut kala itu. "Tapi, panggil saja Antonio. Kau?"

Sesaat mata violet itu hanya menatap uluran tangan pria hangat itu dalam diam. Menatap curiga, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Natalia Arlovskaya."

Kedua alis yangmenaungi mata kehijauan zamrud laki-laki Spanyol itu terangkat sedikit lalu mengangguk—masih dengan cengirah khasnya, tentu saja.

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti pemiliknya." Lalu laki-laki itu tertawa.

Dan saat itulah Natalia tahu, seorang Antonio mampu membuat dunianya yang dingin berputar arah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kehidupannya sekarang.

Lucu sekali. Semuanya terdengar seperti dialog adegan murahan 'kan?

Awalnya, Natalia meminta kakaknya, Ivan Braginski untuk membuatkannya sebuah rumah hangat di sudut negara Spanyol itu demi pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis yang berpusat di ibu kota tersebut. Ivan bersedia selama dia bisa sejauh mungkin dari adik perempuannya yang hobi mengoleksi pisau kemana-mana itu. Dia tidak mengatakannya, tentu saja. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menghubungi kenalan baiknya yang berada di Barcelona, Spanyol.

Dan Antoniolah orangnya.

Pemuda penuh senyuman itulah orangnya.

Natalia tidak sempat memprotes rayuan Antonio sebelum pemuda itu kembali pada mimiknya yang biasa.

"Jadi, aku suka tipe rumah yang bagaimana?"

Oh, ya. Rumah.

* * *

Natalia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat Antonio mengajaknya pergi untuk pertama kali.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan makanan khas negaraku," katanya saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Natalia mendengus tidak peduli. Setelah ini, dia bakalan ngacir secepatnya demi tak bertemu lagi dengan si pemuda Spanyol ini!

"Nanti kita lihat mana yang kau sukai," cengir Antonio walau tak mendapat tanggapan dari yang di ajak bicara.

"_Tortilla de patatas_ atau _habas con jamón_. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau lebih suka dengan pilihan kedua. Karena daging ham negara kami yang terbaik. Bahkan Francis juga mengakuinya!" lalu tawanya terdengar. Jemarinya masih memegangi setir mobil dengan tenang.

"Atau kita bisa coba _paella de arroz_. Ini makanan paling terkenal di seantero negaraku, lho. Kau akan menyukainya!" si pemuda tetap nyerocos. Natalia mengernyit. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala jenis makanan tadi. Titik.

"Hey, Natalia," panggil Antonio setelah tidak mendapat respon lagi. Natalia hanya menggerakan manik matanya dengan risih sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Natalia terdiam sesaat lalu mendengus.

"Tidak ada," sinis Natalia. "Habis ini kau bakalan kubunuh kalau bicara lagi." Desisnya dengan dingin. Terdengar suara kekehan.

"Natalia memang galak luar biasa," katanya sambil mengerling jahil. "Tapi juga menarik luar biasa untukku."

Dan saat itulah Natalia tahu.

Bahwa pemuda itu juga sama menariknya.

* * *

Jemari lentik itu mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Dia sedang menunggu. Sambil sesaat kembali ke masa lalu.

Kata siapa hati dingin seorang Natalia Arlovskaya itu tak terkalahkan?

Semuanya bisa berubah saat cahaya hangat itu datang.

Dari hati seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

* * *

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi," laki-laki itu berdiri di depan Natalia. Iris zamrud itu menatap lurus kubangan violet di depannya dengan tatapan hangatnya yang biasa. Tatapan yang bisa membuat Natalia merasa dunianya tak lagi sepi seperti dulu.

Di belakang mereka, terdapat air mancur Montjuic, atau dikenal dengan Magic Fountain, diakui sebagai tempat paling romantis di Barcelona. Terletak di depan _grand palace_, air mancur Montjuic yang berbentuk bundaran besar, ditambah air, lampu, dan pemandangan alam yang spektakuler. Lampu di air mancur ini akan berubah-ubah dalam waktu 15 menit sekali. Begitu juga dengan airnya yang 'menari' mengikuti lagu yang dimainkan.

Entahlah.

Natalia bukan tipe perempuan melankolis. Apalagi perasa. Namun tetap saja dia merasa Antonio benar-benar romantis malam ini. Apalagi ini perayaan kedua tahun hari jadi pacaran mereka.

Sambil berdeku, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak merah dengan permukaan halus sebagai teksturnya. Dia mendongak, menatap wanita Belarussianya dengan perasaan cinta yang dalam. Tatapan intens itu, entah kenapa membuat Natalia berdebar-debar.

Seperti cinta sejati…

"Natalia Arlovskaya," panggilnya. Natalia dapat merasakan dia menahan nafasnya sendiri ketika Antonio membuka kotak merah tersebut dan menampakkan kilau cincin permata _opal_ biru yang cantik yang disangga oleh emas putih yang mengilap.

"_Quieres casarte conmigo, mi Señora*_?" suara itu terdengar begitu lembut. Bahkan Natalia tidak peduli bahwa mereka sudah dijadikan pusat tontonan oleh orang-orang di sana.

Sesaat gadis Belarussia itu terdiam. Membuat suasana menjadi hening. Lalu bibirnya terbuka.

"_Da_." Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Namun telinga Antonio mampu menangkapnya. Natalia menatap tangan Antonio yang terulur, meraih tangannya yang berkulit putih, dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Cocok sekali.

"_Gracias, _Natalia…," bisiknya pelan lalu berdiri dan meraih Natalia ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak mengindahkan suara tepuk tangan riuh dari orang-orang yang menonton di sekitar mereka. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukannya. Entah karena tepukan tangan orang-orang, air mancur yang berganti warna dan suara alunan musik jazz ala Spanyol yang menenangkan hati, laki-laki itu tidak peduli. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat, mendekati wajah cantik Natalia.

Mata Natalia terpejam saat bibir laki-laki itu menekan pelan bibirnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang hangat, dahsyat dan begitu luar biasa menyerangnya tepat di hati.

Karena dunia milik mereka.

* * *

Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan putih itu saling terpaut satu sama lain. Dia mengelus pelan cincin di jari manisnya. Biru. Warna kesukaannya. Memang itu bukan cincin paling indah di dunia, atau cincin paling mahal di dunia. Tetapi cincin itu adalah pertanda bahwa dia hanya akan mengikat hatinya dengan pemberi cincin tersebut. Bahwa cincin itu, akan selalu menjadi yang terindah di matanya.

Di mata seorang Natalia Arlovskaya.

Sesaat dia kembali pada masa lalu dan bergantian dunia mempersembahkan seorang laki-laki yang baik hati untuknya.

"Natalia!"

Suara itu membuatnya menelengkan kepala. Lalu dia mendapati pemuda itu. Laki-laki berambut coklat dengan mata zamrudnya yang hangat seperti biasa. Senyumannya merekah sambil melambai. Laki-laki itu terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan balutan mantel merah yang sesuai dengan imejnya, serta merta berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Maaf. Kau sudah menunggu lama, ya? Gilbert banyak bicara tadi," sungutnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia kembali ceria.

"Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan ide minum kopi panas di kedai milik Roderich? Udara dinginnya hampir membunuhku," kata Antonio lagi. Sementara Natalia yang sudah biasa dengan cuaca dingin di Belarussia sana hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Lalu pasangan itu bergandengan tangan, terpaut seolah tak mau dilepaskan. Lalu dia teringat saat Antonio dulu bertanya padanya.

_Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?_

Natalia menunduk menatap tangannya yang bertautan dengan jemari Antonio. Sementara pemuda itu tetap bersenandung kecil sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Tapi menyadari tatapan Natalia, dia membalas tatapan itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Senyuman lembut terkembang.

"Tidak." Natalia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah salah tingkah. Antonio tertawa lalu mengusap lembut kepala wanitanya itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Natalia!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aneh, senyuman lebar itu terlihat lebih benderang dengan musim dingin seperti ini, ya?

Natalia tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

_Karena kutemukan kebahagiaanku dalam senyummu…_

* * *

**Keterangan : **

* = Will you marry me, my Lady?

* * *

**OWARI**

**Fic one-shot pertama untuk Spain x Belarus. Yang udah lama sebenernya mau saya bikin tapi entah kenapa ketunda terus gara-gara disibukkan dengan fic fokus -_-**

**Akhirnya, oh akhirnya. Tadinya saya mau masangin Belarus sama America (seperti biasa) tapi, entah kenapa lagi pengen aja bikin SpaBela ini. Lagian, mereka cocok banget!~**

**Akhir kata, Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku!**

**Jadi, boleh kuminta reviewnya? :'3**

**V**

**V**


End file.
